


Beginnings

by apollo1832



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kinda), Fix-It, M/M, One Shot, this is literally the end of s4e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo1832/pseuds/apollo1832
Summary: When Keith walks away from Team Voltron, Lance has a 'talk' with him.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just watched the first episode of season 4 and had to write this one shot. i haven't watched any of the season EXCEPT for the first episode.  
> this is probably riddled with errors because its early and im v tired but whatever  
> ENJOY MY FELLOW SLEEP DEPRIVED VOLTRON FANS

 “What the hell Hunk!” Lance screeched when Hunk rammed his elbow into Lance’s side.

“Dude, if you don’t run after him and _tell_ him, you’ll regret it,” Hunk told Lance.

Keith had just announced that he was leaving Team Voltron to work with the Blade of Marmora. Lance knew that nothing he said to Keith would convince his friend to stay, but he knew Hunk was right.

The last time Lance just let Keith walk away he didn’t see him until they rescued Shiro from the Garrison.

At the Garrison Lance and Keith were _almost._ Somewhere between almost friends, almost lovers. But then Shiro was declared dead, Keith went AWOL, and Lance was left behind without putting up a fight. Then with everything that happened with Voltron, they were put on a backburner. Undeniable that they were _something_ , but easily explained away to focus on more important things.

Lance didn’t think he could watch Keith walk away a second time.  

Lance looked up to Hunk, not knowing what to say, but Hunk just shook his head and pushed Lance towards the door Keith had just walked out of, telling Lance, “Go for it man.”

“You know what? I think I will,” Lance said, smiling brightly.

As Lance ran out the door he heard Pidge scream “I KNEW IT!” and Allura question what Pidge knew before the door shut.

Lance started running in the direction where he thought Keith went, hoping he was right, and hoping he wasn’t about to make a complete fool out of himself.

As he careened around the corner he saw Keith tense up and turn around with his Blade raised. When he saw that it was Lance he smiled a bit, confused but not wanting to show it, and Lance could feel his heart start to race.

 _‘I can’t believe how beautiful he is’_ was pretty much the only thought going through Lance’s head at the moment.

Without slowing down, Lance threw his arms around Keith, pulling him into a tight hug, hiding his face in Keith’s hair.

Keith voiced his confused to Lance, but to his credit, he didn’t hesitate in hugging back just as tight.

“Uhh Lance?” Keith asked after they stayed like that for a bit and Lance showed no desire to budge.

“Shh Keith, just-just be quiet for a sec, ok?”

Lance could feel Keith nod against his chest and Lance could feel his heart melt when he felt Keith tighten his arms around him just a bit.

After another minute Lance pulled away enough to be able to look down at Keith’s face, but didn’t let go completely. He didn’t know if he could ever let go of Keith.

“Keith, I need to tell you something,” Lance started, but then promptly shut his mouth, not knowing how to actually _say_ it. How was he supposed to put his feelings into words?

“Lance you don’t have to say anyth-” Keith tried, but Lance cut him off, telling him, “I have to, I just don’t know _how_.”

Lance looked off to the side and opened his mouth to try again, thinking that if he wasn’t actually looking at Keith, he could just say it.

Lance suddenly felt Keith raise his hands to his face, forcing Lance to look directly at him. Lance saw that Keith was smiling, with a bright, knowing look in his eye. Before Lance could try to start talking again, Keith pulled him down into a soft kiss, and Lance instantly melted into it.

This was everything he never thought he’d be able to have, everything he’d told himself to forget years ago when he first met Keith.

The kiss was chaste, and over far too quickly for Lance’s liking.

“I wish you would stay,” Lance said softly. Lance knew Keith wouldn’t-couldn’t-stay. He knew that joining the Blade was something that Keith had to do right now, that it was the right thing to do. But that didn’t mean Lance wouldn’t try.

“I know,” Keith responded, not moving to take his hands off of Lance’s face. Lance leaned down to rest his forehead on Keith’s, just savoring the moment.

“Just because I have to go now doesn’t mean I won’t come back,” Keith said, “I have people to come back for.”

Lance pulled Keith back into a kiss, deeper than the last one, filling it with everything he couldn’t say. _I love you. Don’t leave. Come back to me. Stay alive you little shit._

After what felt like eternity, the two finally pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily.  

As they regarded each other, both struggling for something to say, Lance decided to do what he did best and be a mood killer, saying,  

“Remember to stay alive you little shit.”  

Lance thought it was worth to see Keith laugh like that.

“Right back at you sharpshooter.”

And as Lance watched Keith walk away, he knew this was just the beginning.


End file.
